Electronic components, such as microphones, are used in a variety of electronic devices, such as radiotelephones. Microphones convert audible speech into electrical speech signals. The electrical speech signals are input to electrical circuitry that processes the signals.
Typically, microphones are employed in electronic devices having circuit components mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). These circuit components are preferably electrically connected to the PCB by automated reflow heating. Microphones, however, cannot be connected to the PCB in this manner since they are heat sensitive and easily damaged. Once damaged, they can not be readily repaired.
Accordingly, microphones have been electrically coupled to PCBs via wires, flex strips, or two pin connectors and wires that are structurally connected to the PCB via hand soldering. In order to reduce the chance that the microphone will be damaged during hand soldering, a head sinkjig at a minimal temperature is employed for the shortest time necessary to produce a good solder joint. Unfortunately, microphones attached using wires or flex strips are susceptible to transmitter induced noise or "buzz." Flex strips are also costly and difficult to manipulate. Also, microphones that are custom-made to provide relatively easier circuit board assembly are typically more expensive than standard, "off-the-shelf" microphone components.
Therefore, what is needed is a electronic component assembly that facilitates automated mounting, avoids the use of wires, allows for easy repair, and is inexpensive.